Islam in Los Santos
ABOUT Islam in Los Santos is an Islamic organisation, adhering to the Shaf'i school, with the primary objective of organizing the city's muslims. HISTORY The Abdulrahman's arrival Several families of the Ayr Clan from the Galgaduud region in Somalia migrated to the United States as refugees in the 2000s. Several members of the Ayr clan decided to settle in Los Santos. One of these was Ibrahim "Ibbe" Abdulrahman and his kins. Together with his cousins Mukthar "Muxhe" Abdulrahman and Abdi "Abbe" Abdulrahman, Ibrahim settled in Sun Street in Playa Del Seville. The cousins made a living by providing second hand goods to the citizens of Los Santos for a cheap price. Ibrahim's mind was on making a living and not on God. But they wouldn't stay at Seville for too long. Alien to Seville, they were harassed by the local gangsters and felt the need to leave Seville. Ibrahim Abdulrahman moved out from Seville to Idlewood. During this period, his other cousin from Somalia, Amiin Abdulrahman had come to Los Santos. The two decided to settle in Ganton in a house they bought together. Together they continued the business of selling second hand goods to the public, minding their business and still away from God. However that wasn't going to last for long... Awakening, rise and fall One day when Ibrahim was walking by Idlewood a man approached him and started speaking to him. The man, Benson Adebowale, noticed the two men's distinct phenotype from the rest of the American blacks and started speaking crude somalian with the two. With joy, Ibrahim befriended Benson and the two meet up later with Amiin. But Benson kept speaking about something that Amiin and Ibrahim and forgotten in Somalia. It was Islam. The two remebered that they were muslims and realized that the american society had made them forget what mattered most, and that was Allah (swt). Awakened, the two young muslims decided to open a very small masjid in Idlewood. Ibrahim and Amiin, conscious of their role as muslims, began to search for other muslims in the city. Amiin was excellent at organizing the city's muslims. They even found muslims in the law enforcement. The masjid gathered many people together, but the crowds had it's consequences. A couple of members of the community began to engage in bomb productions and got into alterations with the police, which brought police attention to the area. This upset the local gangsters in the area. The gangsters vandalized the masjid and this lead to great anger in the muslim community. Ibrahim wanted to contact the police about the gansters but Amiin, a lion in an urban enviroment, wanted to take the matter into his own hands. Ibrahim contacted the police before Amiin would do anything and this brought more law enforcement attention to the area. This lead to the murder of Ibrahim. While Ibrahim was talking to a police officer he got shot in the head by one of the local gangsters. This lead to a great fear in the muslim community and also to the downfall of the masjid in Idlewood. The downfall followed with the dissappearance of the Benson and all the other muslims. Amiin closed the masjid in Idlewood and decided to stay low for a while. Migration to Ganton However the Amiin wouldn't be alone for a long time. From Somalia, his very religious cousin, Liibaan Gullet, would arrive. Liibaan Gullet also belongs to the Ayr clan, but comes from another branch. Amiin told his own and Ibrahim's story to Gullet and about their commitment to Islam. Inspired by Amiin, Liibaan suggested to open a proper mosque in Ganton. The two began to gather money for the project and finally realized their goal and opened up the mosque in Liverpool Road. In honor of the martyr Ibrahim Abdulrhaman, they decided to name the mosque after him. But they didn't stop there. They continued with openeing a shop behind the mosque that would provide the city's muslims with praying rugs and other necessary items. The two also opened a butchery in Ganton which was going to provide the city with halal meat, however they couldn't find any proper butcher so they sold the shop. Liibaan and Amiin continued on with slowly building up the islamic facilties in Ganton. Current affairs Things however got into trouble. Amiin gathered once again many people, but this time many somalian youth's. Amiin, illusioned by the devil, fell on the devil's path. He used the islamic facilities for his own personal purposes and this lead to a big conflict between Amiin and Liibaan. Amiin decided to stay away from the mosque and Liibaan was left to maintain the mosque. Liibaan continued the expansion and opened a mosque in Los Santos. In honor of Benson Adewbowale, it was named Benson Adebowale Mosque. Facilities Category:Faction